Heretofore in the construction of screen assemblies employing hollow frames with side and end sections there has been provided an internal and continuous bead channel in said sections into which peripheral portions of the screen are folded with the screen being anchored by a removable beading, which by a suitable tool is projected down into the channel to frictionally and retainingly engage said screen portions.
The use of this assembly is time consuming and normally requires the use of a tool not only for forming the peripheral portions of the screen into a right angular corner, but in also projecting the beading down into the bead channel forming a part of the channel assembly for the purpose of anchoring the screen.